


be careful what you wish for

by goldfyshie927



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Smut, but mostly just lots of smut, i mean there are feelings too, it's a good time, lots of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 12:41:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9324029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldfyshie927/pseuds/goldfyshie927
Summary: Just some Lena and Kara smut. Enjoy!





	

Lena put her phone down with a frown. In her text, Kara explained that she would be out on patrol probably for the rest of the weekend, busier than normal because of a tech convention that was taking place. Lena was burnt out on conventions so had declined the invitation to be a guest speaker on one of the panels. She’d sent a trusted employee in her place, with the hope that maybe she’d have some much needed one on one time with Kara. Instead, Supergirl had been on the clock and they’d only seen each other for a few minutes on Thursday night before she was whisked away to a carjacking in progress. It was frustrating, sometimes, being involved with a superhero. Not that she would change it for the world, but Lena wished they could have a normal weekend in from time to time. It was rare that they were able to get any sort of alone time, and even more rare that they got the chance to spend the whole night together. Kara needed less sleep than a human and with her super hearing, duty was just a distressed cry away. But Lena understood the need for what Kara did, so she never complained. She was proud of Kara, proud of the woman she was and also who she was becoming.

Lena swirled her wine around in the glass a few times, then drank the sweet alcohol down, letting it send warm waves through her veins. “Guess I’ll be going it solo tonight,” she said to no one, looking around her massive but empty apartment. She wondered idly if Kara would make a stop in when things calmed down. She wondered if she ever thought about her while out on patrol. She wasn’t used to loneliness taking a hold of her. She was used to being alone, often finding herself on the fringes of relationships and very rarely finding anyone who captured her interest enough to want to pursue a relationship with. Until she met the sweet Kara, that is. 

Lena felt restless, antsy, as if her body knew something her mind didn’t, and she had trouble settling down. She tried reading, watching tv, even exercising. After a quick dinner, she wandered aimlessly around her apartment. She tapped her foot impatiently against the wood floor, then sat down on the couch and leaned back, trying to relax as her mind wandered. She thought back over the past couple of weeks, work meetings and personal time interspersed. Though no physical activity could keep her interest, her mind was occupied. Several minutes of this wandering passed and suddenly she found herself honed in on one thought and one thought only: the memory of last time she had laid on her bed stretched out and moaning beneath Kara, nearly a week and a half ago. She remembered the way Kara had bit the curve of her neck, where it met her shoulder, then licked the slightly sore skin to soothe the ache. Lena wasn’t afraid of a little pain - in fact she quite liked it now and then. But it was the way Kara had kissed her so deeply and gently after the bite that made her go weak in the knees and she’d soon found herself trying to remove all the barriers of clothing between them. Kara had pushed her down onto the bed, half dressed, and deftly removed the remaining clothes, stripping the skirt and stockings from her body. She’d left Lena in nothing but her bra and panties and then had stood and slowly removed her own clothes.

With a quick intake of breath, Lena recalled how arousing it had been to see Kara in nothing, looking down at her as if she was starved and Lena was her final meal. And how surprising it had been when Kara told her to lay back and let her do her work. Although they’d only been together a few times, Lena had naturally taken on the more dominant role. It was one she was used to and she didn’t mind at all. Kara had been sweet and slightly reserved, but with each encounter she had begun to open up more and Lena was excited to see that she had taken on such a commanding air. She had done as she was told: laid back with her eyes fixed on the ceiling and her fingers grasping at the bedsheets, as Kara had crawled between her legs. Leaning down, she’d kissed each of Lena’s cheeks and then the edge of her jaw sweetly while her fingers made quick work of her bra, tugging it down and thumbing her nipples roughly. It was such a contrast of sensations that Lena’s breath left her and she writhed with desire, silently begging for more. That was the pace they took that night: rough sex punctuated with gentle kisses and soft, but demanding words, a slow and steady burn that ended in wildfire. When Kara had finally whispered to her to please come, Lena couldn’t do anything but obey. 

Lena shook her head and stood suddenly, her mind made up. If she wouldn’t see Kara tonight, she’d make the most of her solitude and fully enjoy revisiting that night. She made her way to her bedroom, stripping off her clothes as she walked, until she stood at the foot of her bed, in nothing but a silly pair of Supergirl panties she’d purchased on a joking whim one afternoon from a novelty shop. She only wore them when lounging around alone at home, so tonight was no exception. She sprawled out on the mattress, feeling the soft fabric rub against her skin. It was suddenly hypersensitive and she quietly moaned, running one hand down her body. She was warm all over; the wine had done its job. Lena took a steadying breath and rested against her pillows, her hand moving between her legs slowly. She relished in the memories playing in her head and imagined it was Kara’s hand and not her own that was slipping underneath her underwear and against the wetness that had begun to build between her legs. She tried to mimic the way she’d been touched but it wasn’t the same. Lena groaned in frustration. Why couldn’t crime take a night off and let her spend the whole night with her girlfriend? 

Turning onto her stomach, Lena pushed her face into the pillow and moved the way she knew would deliver the quickest results. She arched, her ass rising slightly as her fingers moved. The memories she was depending on began running together. It was a slideshow in her mind of all the times Kara had been the one making her come. Then it became a collection of memories of the roles being reversed and how thrilled she always felt when she was the one making Kara cry out in pleasure and curl against her. She let her mind flip flop, allowing each memory aid her in her goal. It was a reliable equation and the end result was always the same. 

As the heat between her legs built, she turned onto her back again and found herself chanting Kara’s name quietly. At first, it was almost as if Lena was just mouthing her name. Her voice gradually increase in volume as her orgasm neared, until she was loud enough that, had she not had soundproof walls, her neighbors would surely have complained. She couldn’t stop herself. It was as if her pleasure had taken over her body and mind and until she claimed that orgasm, she had no power over her actions. “Kara,” she called loudly, knowing she was nearing her limit. Lena had grown impossibly wet, her fingers slick and moving at a steady, quick pace. Her legs spread wider and she imagined Kara holding her legs open as she fucked her. Her entire body shook with desperation and she repeated herself, “Kara!” Then, she came. Her legs splayed and tensed and her fingers moved at a crazed speed, pressing into her core as she fell, her mind a raucous mess of sex and heat and want. 

“Are you okay?” a voice came from the other end of the room. Lena’s eyes snapped open and she raised her head to find Kara looking at her with one hand on her hip and a sassy smile on her lips. 

Lena sucked in a deep breath, trying to find her voice and come back down to reality. Her orgasm still flooded her mind and body she sat up and gasped more than said, “What do you think?” Kara stood in all her glory, looking heroic in her uniform and Lena tried to reconcile what was happening in her lust filled mind. She began to walk toward Lena, an animalistic glint in her eye that made Lena’s mouth water and she felt herself begin to squirm with need. She needed Kara now, needed her fingers or tongue between her legs, needed to feel the heat of her body, the strength of her hands, to hear her whisper her name as she pulled an orgasm out of her.

Kara sat down on the bed, her hands pressed against Lena’s shoulders as she made her lay back down. “I thought you needed my help. I see now that you’ve got this situation under control.” Regarding Lena, she bent over her and purred into her ear. “Maybe I owe you an apology for interrupting though.”

Lena replied in a hoarse voice. “Please.”

Kara smiled smugly. “Please what?” She slid a hot hand against Lena’s bare stomach, her fingers touching the curve of her waist and hips before she toyed with the elastic of Lena’s underwear. “What are these?” She studied them for a moment before a silly smile crossed her face. “You’re my number one fan,” she teased Lena. 

Lena snorted and she tried to reply with a teasing response of her own but suddenly Kara’s fingers were pressed against her through the thin fabric of her underwear and she couldn’t think straight. “Is this what you want?” Kara asked. “Is this what you’re begging for?” Lena nodded, her eyes pressed closed and her mouth hanging slightly open as her breath came in pants. Kara pressed a little harder, causing her to shake, the sensitivity from her orgasm making her body feel like nothing but one big bundle of nerves. “If you don’t tell me, how will I know what you want?” Kara asked her before biting down on Lena’s earlobe. 

Lena tried to find her voice and she finally answered with a shaky voice. “I want you. I want this. I need you.” It was a desperate plea and she wasn’t ashamed. She’d beg, if that was what Kara wanted.

Kara slid between Lena’s legs. “Your wish is my command,” she said joking, her eyes heavy lidded with lust. One hand pressed against Lena’s stomach, gently keeping her anchored against the bed as the other pulled the material of her underwear from between her legs, then she slipped her fingers underneath and touched her gently. Lena’s hips bucked and she cried out, a throaty moan mixed with some form of Kara’s name. 

“That’s it, baby,” Kara praised in a low voice. “I’ll take good care of you.”  
Lena’s mind was wild, her fingers scrabbling against the sheets and she desperately tried to find some small ounce of control as Kara expertly moved her fingers against her. It was all futile though. Kara’s movements were gentle but steady and Lena ground her hips against her hand, trying to communicate that what she wanted more than this; that what she wanted was untamed, was fierce and slightly rough and uncontrolled. Kara slipped a finger inside of her and she nearly cried, her voice disappearing for a moment and coming back as shuddering breath. “More,” she demanded, finding strength in her impatience. 

“More?” Kara questioned. Her hand stilled and left her body and Lena groaned. When Lena’s eyes opened, she saw Kara was moving down the bed and between her legs, then she down on all fours as she pulled Lena’s underwear from her body. Without warning, her mouth was on Lena and she fought the threat of an early orgasm. She wanted to enjoy this, not knowing the next time they’d be able to find quiet moment together. Kara’s tongue moved languidly against her heat and Lena’s hands found her hair, pulling her head closer. She heard and felt Kara’s answering moan and her hips bucked in response, electricity filling her body. She wanted to soak in the pleasure she felt and she wanted it to last forever but it was a roaring fire and she was burning up quickly. Kara lifted her head and smiled up at Lena, her lips glistening and wet. “You taste good,” she said quietly before she continued her ministrations. Her tongue moved faster and faster and Lena felt herself about to fall again. She wound her fingers into Kara’s hair and Kara responded in kind, her tongue swirling in a delightful pattern that she knew would make her come hard and fast. 

As Lena neared the edge of sanity, Kara clamped her hands down against her hips and held her steady, exerting very little of her super strength to hold Lena still. The forced restraint made Lena feel unhinged and she struggled slightly as Kara’s tongue pressed flat against her, causing her to fall. She nearly shouted Kara’s name, then a slew of curses fell from her mouth as her orgasm came in waves, pulsing through her body, radiating from between her legs until she felt it in her fingers and toes. They tingled in response and she tried to wiggle her hips away from Kara’s mouth, as she continued to lick and kiss her, her tongue finding all the sweet wetness that came with Lena’s orgasm. It was all too much and in the same token it wasn’t enough and she wanted this to continue until she lost her mind. For several moments, nothing else existed but Kara and the feelings she evoked and Lena felt she could lose herself in it all. 

Kara eased off as Lena went limp, feeling boneless and light, her orgasm slowing and her mind fuzzy with pleasure. When Kara finally lifted her head, she asked “Was that okay?” Lena looked down at the girl between her legs with flushed cheeks and nodded, her voice completely gone at the moment. “I didn’t hurt you, did I?” Kara asked as she removed her hands from Lena’s hips and brushed the place they’d occupied lightly with her fingertips. 

Lena swallowed and answered quietly. “Not at all.” She was exhausted, her orgasm taking every bit of energy from her body. 

Kara moved to lay against Lena’s side, curling into her and resting her hand against her ribs lightly. They laid like that for several minutes while Lena caught her breath again. As her breathing slowed and her eyes grew heavy, Kara moved to stand. “I’m sorry I have to get back out there,” she apologized. She looked regretfully at Lena and the comfortable bed, as if she never wanted to leave.

Lena sat up shakily. “Don’t apologize. I know what this entails.” She gestured toward Kara’s uniform, indicating the S symbol. “Just don’t forget about me.” She reached out and clasped Kara’s hand between her own, then turned it and pressed a gentle kiss against her palm.

Kara laughed, “As if that was possible.” With soft kisses emphasizing her words, she said, “You, Miss Luthor, are unforgettable.” 

Content and worn out, Lena laid back down and Kara covered her gently with the bedclothes. “I owe you,” Lena said quietly as Kara left the room. 

“Don’t worry. I know you’re good for it,” Kara replied, and with the soft rustle of her cape, she was gone.


End file.
